Dreaming In Color
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: ON HOLD - Roxie and Nick now find their storybook to be falling apart. Can they rewrite their story and relearn to Dream in Color? Nick/OC - Sequel to 'Love Is Your Color'
1. The Chase

A/N: And now the sequel to 'Love Is Your Color'. Enjoy!

Dreaming In Color

Chapter 1: The Chase

It was like it was haunting her. Every time Roxie came down the stairs she was greeted with that photo. It was a photo of she and Nick on their wedding day. They were smiling happily. Roxie sighed as she passed it and continued down to the kitchen. She found Sophia sitting in a high chair enjoying the green colored mush that Jillian was feeding her. Roxie sat down silently. She looked at her daughter who was enjoying her meal. Roxie picked up the jar on the table it was mashed peas. She watched her daughter closely. Roxie was grateful that Sophia was so young during all of this and that she wouldn't remember it.

"He called while you were napping." Jillian said looking at Roxie who simply shrugged. "It's been three weeks. You should at least talk to him."

When Roxie left she first went to a hotel and stayed there for a couple days. She knew she wanted to get away, but she didn't know where. The family that had been her adopted family was going through their own thing and had all gone back to Seattle for the time being. She had no one else. The only people she could think of were Nick's parents. They already knew she'd left when she called them desperate for a place to go and even though she'd left their son they still welcomed her with open arms. Roxie knew leaving wasn't forever, but she didn't quite know how to face what had happened. She wanted him to hold her, but at the same time she was still so angry.

Nick groaned as his alarm clock went off. He rolled over and looked to Roxie's side of the bed. It remained empty as it had for 3 weeks. The house was quiet without the laughter of Sophia. He hated every second of them being gone, but he was trying to respect Roxie's wishes, but it was getting hard. He needed his wife and daughter back. He knew he screwed up big time. He never knew that Roxie would just leave like that, but she had. He got out of bed and walked to find his phone. He considered calling into work. Tonight he just didn't feel like it. He hadn't seen the point in all of it. He then put his phone down. He needed to work. It was the only thing that kept him going or at least halfway functioning. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His facial hair was growing out of control and his eyes were droopy. He shrugged and went to get dressed. He had no interest in anything. He walked into Sophia's room and picked up her blanket. He just sat there in the rocking chair that sat in the corner holding her blanket.

Roxie sat alone in the guest room she and Sophia shared. She just starred off at the wall with tears falling from her eyes. There was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Jillian walking in with a sleeping Sophia. Roxie watched as Jillian put Roxie into the bassinet next to the bed. Jillian then turned to Roxie.

"You really need to talk to him." Jillian said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"And say what?" Roxie asked.

"That I don't know. I know he screwed up, but you need to forgive him. The two of you took vows." Jillian said.

"I know we did. I just don't know how to face him. It's hard… I just don't know." Roxie said as tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"You know you and Sophia can stay here as long as you need to. Just maybe talk to him next time he calls." Jillian said as she stood and left Roxie alone.

Roxie looked over in the bassinet at her sleeping daughter. She didn't know what to do. She was at a complete loss. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Roxie!" the voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Finn." Roxie said.

"Hey how are things?" Finn asked.

"About the same." Roxie answered.

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Finn asked.

"No. He calls. I don't answer. He calls his parents and I don't accept the call." Roxie said. She felt guilty for doing him that way, but she didn't know what to say. What was there she could say.

"He's looking bad. I don't think he's shaved since you left. Everyone has been asking him what's up, but he just shrugs it off. You need to talk to him. He is just wasting away." Finn explained. Roxie hated hearing that. She hated hearing that he was taking it the way he was. She wiped away the tears that were falling down her face.

Nick walked into the little café. He looked around until he saw the person he was meeting. He spotted her and made his way through the café and sat down at the table in the empty chair. The woman had brunette hair and wore scrubs. She gave him a kind smile as he sat.

"I didn't expect you to actually accept my coffee invite." She said as she slid a cup of coffee across the table to him.

"I didn't feel like sitting at home." Nick said. "How are you Lauren?"

"I'm great. Just got off work as you can tell. Pretty slow night." Lauren said sweetly.

"Same here." Nick answered. He reached into his pocket and toyed around with something metal in his pocket. It was his wedding ring. He'd started to keep it in his pocket. After three weeks he was starting to doubt that Roxie would return.

"So you're growing a beard." She mentioned looking at him.

"Yeah. Really think I should shave it. It's getting a little rough." He said with a small laugh. It felt good to not think for a little bit. Thinking was all he seemed to do since Roxie left.

"Yeah maybe a little." Lauren said with a small laugh. She was flirting with him. He was enjoying the attention. He'd met Lauren months prior at the hospital when he'd saved that kid from his crashed car. She was a nurse.

"So umm… how's everything?" Nick asked. He was trying to make conversation. He didn't want to go home. At home all there was just memories of Roxie and Sophia. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. There was a name on the screen that made him stop breathing for a small moment. "Sorry I need to get this." He said. He then rushed out of the cafe to answer the call, but as soon as he made it outside through the crowds the phone had stopped ringing.

Roxie listened to the sound of his voicemail coming on. She ended the call and just sat there looking at her phone. She'd only hoped he would answer. Was he now doing to her what she'd been doing to him for so long? Had he ignored her call on purpose? She could only hope that wasn't the case. She knew she loved him and wanted him in her life. She inhaled deeply trying to keep her tears from falling.

Nick walked back into the café. He hated how he felt inside. He instantly felt guilty. He felt like just meeting Lauren for coffee was cheating on Roxie. Roxie didn't deserve that. He loved Roxie too much to hurt her in that way. He sat back down at the table and looked at Lauren.

"Lauren… I can't do this." He said at once. Lauren looked confused. "I'm married. Well legally I am. I really don't know where my marriage is right now. My wife… she left weeks ago. I accepted your invite because I wanted to feel something again other than the sadness I've felt since she left."

"Wow I didn't expect that." Lauren said.

"I'm sorry. I should have been truthful with you from the start. I've been screwing up recently." He said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you decided to be honest with me. If you need someone to talk to. I'm here." Lauren said sweetly. Nick was happy that he at least found a new friend in Lauren and that she was trying to understand. He felt like garbage for being out wither and for leading her on.

Nick went home to his cold house. He pulled out his phone and looked through his phonebook for a number. When he found it he dialed it. The line rang until a familiar voice answered.

"This is Catherine." The voice said.

"Hey Catherine it's me Nick. I hope it's not a bad time." He said as he sat on the couch. He picked up Sophia's teddy bear that sat there abandoned just like him.

"Hey Nicky no it's cool. What's up? How's the wife and baby?" she asked.

"Everything is terrible." He answered truthfully. "It's why I called. I need advice. I screwed up and Roxie left. She and Sophia are in Texas with my parents." 

"What'd you do?" Catherine asked.

"Well I quit my job out of frustration. I got drunk and got myself arrested then that same night because I was in jail and not at home with my family Sophia was kidnapped. Luckily she was found pretty quickly, but Roxie flipped. She was so mad at me. I know if I'd just gone home things would be different." He explained.

"Wait you quit?" she questioned.

"I did. Things have just been do different since Russell came on and since you left. I was frustrated and pissed. I did it out of anger. I'm back working though, but for a long time I was frustrated and I should have talked to Roxie about it and I didn't. You know how I am. Well in the end I screwed up and I lost my wife. I watched her take her wedding ring off. I don't know if she will ever come back." He was on the verge of tears. He didn't know what to do.

"How long as she been gone?" Catherine then asked.

"Three weeks." He answered.

"Three weeks?! You let her leave for three weeks?" Catherine sounded applauded.

"I wanted to respect her wishes and let her go." He answered.

"What she wanted was for you to chase her." Catherine then said.

"Chase her, but she asked for space?" Nick questioned.

"It's a female thing. We tell the opposite of what we want. She was asking for you to chase her. The moment she left you should have gone after her." Catherine explained.

"Wait so I need to go get her?" Nick asked.

"Umm hell yes! I don't know why you are wasting time on the phone with me. Get your ass to Texas and get your wife." Catherine said.

"Thanks." Nick said quickly before ending the call. He was going to get Roxie back. He needed Roxie back more than he needed air.

Roxie sat alone. This had become her new favorite place during her time away. Nick's parents had kept the wooden arch made for the wedding. Roxie found herself in the middle of the field where they married sitting under the arch. She'd found herself there every single day. It was her place to get away and to think. She grabbed her ring that she kept on her necklace. She closed her eyes as she sat there holding her ring. She just wanted to go back, back to that day. The day Nick put that ring on her finger and pledged his love for all eternity. Roxie opened her eyes to tears falling. Where had things gotten so screwed up? She felt guilty for leaving, but at the same time she felt like it was for the best. This was one of those times where she knew she needed her mom. She hated that she'd lost her mom during such an important time in her life. With a sigh Roxie stood and started to walk back to the house. When she arrived at the house there was a car she didn't recognize. She guessed maybe his parents had a guest. Roxie walked into the house. She could hear Sophia giggling, she smiled at the sound of her daughter's laughter. Walking towards the sound of the laughter she arrived in the living room and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Nick playing on the floor with Sophia. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

"Hi." Roxie said as she walked into the room.

"Come here Sophia. Let's give mommy and daddy a minute." Jillian said as she picked up Sophia from the floor and she swiftly left the room. Roxie sat down on the couch. She watched as he stood from the floor and then joined her on the couch.

"I wanted to see how you were. You don't answer my calls." Nick said looking at her. She looked good. He was happy about that.

"I haven't known what to say." Roxie said. "I did try to call you."

"Yeah I was out with someone and I tried to answer it, but I missed it." Nick said.

"Out with someone?" Roxie questioned. "Who?"

"A friend. She and I were having coffee." Nick said truthfully. Roxie just nodded. She didn't have anything to add.

"You look… rough." Roxie said looking at him. He looked as terrible as Finn described.

"A bit." Nick said as he took Roxie's hand into his. "Rainbow. I'm sorry. All I can do is apologize. I screwed up big time. I just want you back home. Please I can't live without you."

"I'm so hurt. The whole situation hurt me so much. I never thought I could hurt that bad. Sophia was taken from us and I was so lost. You'd already shut me out for so long. I felt like our connection was shortening out. I felt like you felt that you couldn't depend on me as your wife. I felt alone in our marriage and that's not why I married you. I didn't marry you to feel alone." Roxie said. She had tears falling from her eyes.

"I know. I was wrong for shutting you out. Please come home Roxie and I promise I will never shut you out." Nick said. He placed a hand on her cheek. Roxie leaned onto his hand.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Roxie said truthfully.

"Rainbow please." He begged. Roxie was in tears. She didn't know what to say. "I chased you here. I came here to bring you home."

"I'm sorry." Roxie said as she stood. She went to leave the room. Nick grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close.

"Roxanne… please. I need you." He said. Roxie could see the tears in his eyes. "I love you. Don't you love me too?"

"Honestly…" Roxie said looking at him. "I… I… don't know." She lied as she pulled away and ran upstairs.

She locked herself in the bedroom. She lied down on the bed and curled into a ball. These last three weeks had changed the two of them so much. Her heart was beating quickly and hard. Could she risk losing him forever? She hated that she lied to him. Truthfully she loved him with everything inside of her, but she was so afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt again. This fear took over her better judgment.

"I'm out of here." Nick said as he walked into the kitchen where Jillian was with Sophia. He bent down and kissed Sophia on the head.

"Oh no… I'm guessing things didn't go well." Jillian said.

"Less that not well. I think it's over." Nick said. He looked at his mother and broke down into tears. He just sat on the floor. He was a mess. He felt like everything he'd ever loved was gone. Roxie was done with him. He'd started to Dream in Color just like her, but in this moment everything went back to black and white and all the vibrant and beautiful colors were gone. He was left with nothing.


	2. Getting There

Dreaming in Color

Chapter Two: Getting There

Roxie sat on the bed. She was practically hyperventilating as she bawled violently. Had she made the biggest mistake of her life? She was so afraid of what she'd done. She's told the man she loved with everything that she didn't love him. The already broken bits of her heart were shattering with every passing second. She hated herself for what she'd done. She stood from the bed hoping that it wasn't too late. Hoping that she could take it back. She rushed from the room and down the stairs. The living room was empty, but she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and there Nick was on his knees with his head in his mother's lap. She'd never seen him cry that hard in their time together. She just stood there. She knew what she had done. She knew she broke his heart just as much as hers had broken. They'd broken one another. Roxie leaned against the doorframe. She felt herself starting to choke out sobs. She slid down the doorframe and sat on the floor.

"I'm Sorry…" Roxie choked out.

"Shhh… Nick… Roxie… the two of you need to some to some sort of resolution; if not for yourselves then for Sophia. Sophia needs the two of you to do that." Jillian then said. Roxie looked up at her. Nick's eyes met Roxie's. Roxie's heart was beating quickly. Jillian stood and picked up Sophia from her highchair before she walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them alone. The two of them both still sat on the floor. Roxie looked down at the ground. She was ashamed and she felt guilty.

"So…" Nick started. Roxie looked up at him. "Roxie… is this it?"

"I don't know." Roxie answered. "Truthfully…I don't want it to be it. I lied earlier. I love you so much. I'm just scared of returning to Vegas and things staying the same. I want to be how we used to be. We used to talk and we used to laugh together. Things changed so much."

"I know I'm to blame for a lot of that. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. You were busy being an amazing wife and mother. I didn't want to stress you out with my stress. I drove you away. I hate that I did that. I hate that I made foolish mistakes that ruined us." Nick said. He stood and walked to Roxie. He sat down next to her and pulled her hand into his. He looked into her eyes. "Roxie I want to work this out."

"I want to, but I'm scared." Roxie said.

"What's there to be scared of?" he asked. He wanted to understand what scared her so bad. He wanted to be the perfect husband for her. He wanted to be that person for her that he'd been before.

"Things not being how they used to be. Finding ourselves right back here. Having my heart broken again." Roxie said truthfully.

"I promise I will never break your heart again. I swear Roxie." He said holding her hand tightly. "Please I don't know how I can live without you." Roxie just looked at him. She could see the pleading and pain in his eyes. Her heart was beating quickly. "Can we do this again?"

"Yes." Roxie whispered. Nick quickly grabbed her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He then broke away and gave her a smile. Roxie couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Thank you." He said. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Roxie just looked at him. She knew that he loved her with everything and she loved him the same. She couldn't help, but know inside that she forgave him. Though the fear still lingered she was willing to try and get back to who they used to be. They used to have so much fun with one another. She missed every moment of that fun. She missed feeling his arms hold her whenever he got the chance. She missed how they used to talk. She could only wish that they would be back to that spot together.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Nick then asked her.

"What's that?" Roxie then asked.

"Can you put your ring back on?" he then asked with pleading in his eyes.

"Only if you put it back on me." She said. She unhooked her necklace and slipped her wedding ring off the chain and handed it to him. She then presented her with her left hand. He gently took her hand into his and slipped the ring slowly back onto her ring finger. Roxie couldn't explain the feeling she had in that moment. She felt renewed. She felt as if her worries all faded away and that they were destined to find their way back. They were going to beat this. In that moment she knew for sure.

Lying in bed Roxie couldn't help, but smile to herself. She looked next to her to see her husband giving her a smile. They were together again and it was what both of them needed. Between them Sophia lie asleep. Roxie mouthed _I love you_ to Nick who gave her a grin.

"Back to Vegas?" Nick questioned in a whisper.

"Yes. I miss it." Roxie said truthfully. She really missed their house and their bed.

"I'm glad. I cannot wait to take you home." Nick said.

Nick and Roxie returned to Vegas after spending another week in Texas. Roxie was so grateful to be back home and back to their normal life. As promised Nick was communicating more and they were both making an effort to have fun again and be who they were. Roxie stood in the kitchen making dinner when she felt hands slip around her waist. Roxie turned to find Nick behind her shirtless. She allowed him to bring his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled up her body and landed on the swell of her breasts. Roxie moaned in his mouth as his hands cupped her breasts in his hands. She could feel warmth spreading through her body. Since their reconciliation they hadn't had sex. Roxie wanted it now more than ever. Nick slipped one of his hands down to the hem of her tank top and slipped it back up under the top. Nick's lips slowly left Roxie's mouth and left kisses down her neck. His hand slowly worked back up to her breast. Roxie's head went back as his fingers reached her nipple.

"Yes please." She groaned out before biting her lip. Just then she could hear what sounded like Nick's cell phone ringing. Roxie let out a sigh as Nick's hand left her breast and his body was no longer against hers. He gave her a look of apology as he left her alone in the kitchen. She could hear him on the phone and she knew he was being called in to work. She then saw him return to the kitchen with a long face. "Work?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I guess I will see you in the morning hopefully." He said giving her a quick kiss. She watched him then disappear from the kitchen and down the hall into their bedroom. She continued to cook the dinner that she would now eat alone. Moments later she saw Nick come from the bedroom now with a shirt on and wearing his vest.

"Be safe." She said to him as she walked to meet him at the front door. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Always my Rainbow." He said moving a piece of hair from her face. Roxie only wished that there would be less nights like this one. She hated to see him go.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, always." He then said. He opened the front door and gave her a smile before walk out of the door. Roxie sighed as she closed the door. It would be another night of eating dinner alone and going to bed alone.

Just as she walked into her kitchen she could hear her own cell phone ringing. She went into the living room and searched through her purse that had become a diaper bag. She found her phone at the bottom of the bag. She looked at the screen and saw it was Barbara calling. She had been texting with Barbara a bit over the last month, but she hadn't gotten to actually speak to her. She accepted the call and answered instantly.

"Barbara Hi!" Roxie said happily.

"Hi Roxie. I hear you are back from your trip." She said.

"Yeah we've been back about two weeks now. How about you are you back in Vegas?" Roxie asked. She knew Barbara had stayed in Seattle for a little while after the whole kidnapping thing. Both families were rocked to the core with the entire situation and marriages changed dramatically.

"Yes I just got back. You will have to come by one day. I'm missing lady Sophia." Barbara said sweetly.

"Of course we will. We've missed you guys." Roxie said. When she left she would have stayed with the Russell family in a heartbeat, but because they were going through their own issues she didn't want to impose upon them.

"So how are things with you and Nick? How was Texas?" Barbara then asked.

"Things are getting better. It's really something we are taking day by day. It's so hard though. Like tonight he was supposed to be off and I was making his favorite for dinner and he has to leave. So I get to have dinner alone, but we're trying. Texas was good. Besides you guys they are the only family I have and I knew I needed to leave and go somewhere. I was surprised they took me in with no questions asked after I'd left their son, but he came and got me. I can't fault him for actually coming to get me." Roxie explained. She remembered the day he came to vividly. She remembered how it could have all been over, but they somehow found their way past the pain.

"I really hope the two of you work it out. It's hard. It can get hard. It is hard for us now, but we are trying. All we can do is try." She said. Roxie could hear the emotion in her voice and she knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Other than that Sophia is doing great and is really starting to crawl around. She is wearing me out on a daily basis." Roxie said with a laugh thinking of little Sophia who wasn't her little baby anymore, but whose first birthday seemed to be getting closer and closer. Roxie missed her small baby and could only with to experience that at least one more time, but for now she didn't think she and Nick were ready to even try and have another baby.

"I can't wait to see her. Well I'm going to let you go. It was so nice to talk to you and call me so you and Sophia can come over." Barbara said.

"Yeah for sure. Thanks for calling me." Roxie said.

Nick felt like he'd starred at the computer screen for far to long. He was exhausted from playing with Sophia for most of the day. He only wished he didn't have to be at the lab, but could be home with Roxie. He'd spent three weeks without her and now he was working and without her. He knew they had awhile to go until they were back to themselves, but it seemed like things were better. He was much happier and to him it seemed that Roxie was much happier, he could only hope that she truly was. In the back of his mind he held the fear of Roxie leaving again and not coming back. Every time he let that thought come to the front of his mind he would instantly become nervous and scared. He couldn't lose his wife again and possibly not have her return to him. He heard someone walk in the room and he turned to se Finn.

"I thought you were off tonight." Finn mentioned as she walked over to where he was standing at the computer.

"I was, but I was called down to a scene." He said with a disappointed sigh.

"Are things alright with Roxie being back?" Finn then asked.

"They are much better than before, but nights like this where I was to be off I should be at home with my wife. I'm just afraid of alienating her again and having her leave again. I can't have that. I wouldn't be able to survive living without her." He explained.

"Well I hope things work out. You two are sweet together and make adorable babies." Finn said happily. Nick though of Sophia who'd grown so much in that three weeks he didn't see her. He thought of the other consequence of losing Roxie and that would be losing Sophia who was his heart.

"Thanks. It's been a tough summer." He said with a shrug. He only hoped it got easier. He then thought of Roxie again and how her birthday would be coming up. He wanted to do something special for her. "Hey Finn."

"Yeah." Finn answered.

"Roxie's birthday is in a couple weeks and I want to do something special for her. I want to surprise her; she deserves it. I have no idea what to do. Any ideas?" He said.

"Have you guys had any alone time without Sophia near since you've been back?" Finn asked.

"None." Nick answered.

"Where there you go. Ditch the kid for a night. Have a meal and relax. Some sexy time is a must. I'm sure she wants it and spoil her. She deserves it for sure." Finn said.

"Thanks. I'm sure I could do just that. Our first date was as Jasmine at The Bellagio. I would love to take her there again. Maybe I can get a room there too and just go all the way on everything." He said as he thought of everything he could surprise her with.

"There you go. She will love it." Finn said giving him a smile.

"Who will love what?" Morgan's voice came as she also entered the room.

"Nick is going to surprise Roxie with a night out for her birthday sans kid." Finn said.

"I will totally babysit." Morgan said happily. "We should babysit." She said turning to Finn. "And Sara too. It will be a girl's night with the little lady."

"No way!" Nick said at once. "I'm just going to ask Barbara. I don't need you girls having some inane night with my daughter that could end in madness."

"Suit yourself. I think we'd be great babysitters." Morgan said.

"No." Nick simply said. He was beyond excited to take Roxie out for her birthday. He knew tonight she'd been so disappointed when he left and she was also cooking one of his favorites for dinner for their night in. He wanted to make it up to her and give her the best birthday that he could. They were getting back to themselves and a night out would be perfect to help it along.


	3. A Night For New Beginnings

Dreaming in Color

Chapter 3: A Night For New Beginnings

Waking bright and early Roxie stood yawning in the kitchen finishing breakfast. She knew that Nick would be home very soon from work. This had become her morning routine. She'd wake-up and make breakfast and wait for Nick to come home. They would eat breakfast together and talk before Nick went to shower and sleep. Roxie would then clean up and enjoy a cup of coffee until Sophia would wake-up. It was nice to have a family routine and Roxie like it, but inside she knew she missed working. She missed being out in the field and solving cases. She missed being around more adults on a daily basis.

Roxie heard the front door open. She knew it was Nick. She walked from the kitchen to see him putting his backpack down by the front door. He turned and gave her a smile as he did every morning. He came to her and put his arms around her and gave her a long kiss.

"Good morning." Roxie said sweetly to her strong husband who held her close.

"Morning. Breakfast smell great." He said. Roxie was a little disappointed that he hadn't mentioned anything about her birthday. She let out a sigh and wiggled out of his arms and walked into the kitchen to get their breakfast. She heard him sit at the kitchen table. She opened the refrigerator and stood there for a moment. She took a deep breath in order to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. One tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away before taking another deep breath and grabbing the coffee creamer from the refrigerator.

"So was tonight busy?" Roxie asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible as she walked into the dining room. She took a seat and looked to Nick.

"No it was pretty quiet. Glad for that so I could work on some other cases I had open." Nick said before taking a bite of his breakfast. He then looked at Roxie who was starting to eat. He could tell she was upset and he knew why. He hadn't mentioned her birthday, but that was apart of his plan. He knew that she wouldn't be upset once he revealed his surprise to her. "What are your plans for today?" he then asked her.

"Sophia and I have our Mommy and Me music class and then lunch with Barbara." Roxie said before taking a sip of coffee. Nick already knew her plans and had recruited Barbara into helping with the surprise.

"Hope you guys have a good time." Nick said giving Roxie a smile. Roxie just wanted him to acknowledge what today was. She didn't care about getting any gifts, she just wanted him to say two words and that was it.

After breakfast Nick went to do what he always did and took a shower before going to bed. Roxie sipped her coffee while waiting for Sophia who woke up around her normal time. After Mommy & Me Music Class Roxie and Sophia headed to the home of the Russell family for lunch with Barbara. As soon as Barbara opened the door she gave Roxie a huge hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Barbara said happy.

"Thank you. At least you acknowledged it." Roxie said as she walked into the house holding Sophia who was wiggling around in her arms.

"Let me take her." Barbara said as she took Sophia from Roxie's arms. Sophia has a big smile on her face. "Has Nick not said anything about it?"

"No. We had breakfast together and not one word about my birthday. I don't know. I feel like we take two steps forward and then take a step back. Some days I'm so happy and I am so happy we are continuing to fight and then other days I'm just done. I know it's only my birthday and I shouldn't be this upset over him not telling me Happy Birthday, but it hurts and I hate that he doesn't see it hurts." Roxie explained as she sat on the couch.

"Aww Roxie. I'm sorry you guys are going through so much. It can be hard and I know it, but I think you guys have a chance. Just keep fighting for it." Barbara said giving Roxie a weak smile.

"It's just so…hard." Roxie choked out as she started to cry.

"Oh Roxie it's going to be just fine. I know it." Barbara said as she bounced Sophia on her lap and rubbed Roxie's back. Roxie wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry to come over here and be all emotional." Roxie said before taking a breath.

"It's ok. You are always welcome over to talk about what's bothering you." Barbara said with a smile. Roxie was incredibly grateful to have her adopted family who treated her like she was one of their own children. She didn't quite know what she would do without Barbara and D.B. in her lives. It was hard to go through this without her mom in the picture, but having this family gave her a family.

After lunch Roxie was feeling much better about her day. She'd already thought about what she was going to cook for dinner. Today was just going to be a normal day. She was going to live it like everyday even though it was a special day to her. Roxie sat finishing her cup of tea with Barbara when there was a knock on the door. Barbara went to answer the door and came back with a box. She sat it down in front of Roxie.

"What's this?" Roxie asked.

"It's for you." Barbara simply said.

"Umm ok." Roxie said as she took the lid off the box. Inside there was a bunch of tissue paper. She pulled out the paper and there was simply a card.

 _Happy Birthday Rainbow!_

 _I know you must feel like I didn't remember, but believe me I remembered. Barbara has already agreed to keep Sophia for the night and a bag of Sophia's things is already there. There is a 3 o'clock appointment set for you at your favorite salon. When you leave go home and another gift waits for you there._

 _Always,_

 _Nick_

Roxie instantly had the biggest smile on her face. She hasn't expected this at all. She now felt stupid over her crying earlier in the day. She was so happy that her husband had actually remembered and had seemed to have a plan in motion. Her heart was swelling with so much happiness and love for her husband.

"You knew all along!" Roxie said to Barbara with a look of surprise.

"Yes I knew. I felt bad to not saying anything while you were crying, but I knew he had something planned." Barbara said. "So you should get going to your appointment. I've got Sophia and everything she needs."

"Thank you so much!" Roxie said happily.

Roxie hadn't had time to get her hair done in awhile. Nick had already given the salon his credit card information and she could have whatever she wanted done. She knew that he liked her hair with red ends so she decided to have it dyed red at the end. She looked in the mirror when her hair was finished and it was like she was a new person. One surprise she didn't know about at the salon was that Nick even paid to have her make-up done. Leaving the salon she felt beautiful. She couldn't remember feeling this beautiful besides on her wedding day. Getting home as promised another gift box was waiting on the bed. She opened the box and this time the card was sitting on top of the tissue paper.

 _I bet you look beautiful my Rainbow. Inside this box I have something for you to wear. Put it on and at 7 a limo will be arriving to bring you to me. I cannot wait to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Nick_

Roxie put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe he'd gone through all of this trouble. This was turning from the worst to the best birthday. Her heart was pounding with excitement and nervousness about what else awaited. She pulled up the tissue paper and under it was a dress. She pulled the dress from the box. It was perfect. It was a black lace overlaid fit and flare dress with lace red roses all over the dress. She loved it. Also in the box was what looked to be an expensive bra and panty set that was all made of black lace. Roxie quickly went into the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. She paired the dress with a pair of red heels that she hadn't worn it what felt like ages. She hadn't dressed up in anyway in ages and it felt good to do so. At 7 exactly there was a knock at the door. Roxie looked outside to see a white stretch limo. She grabbed her purse and opened the door to the limo driver.

"Hello ma'am are you ready?" the driver asked.

"Yes I am." Roxie said. She closed the front door behind her and followed the driver to the limo.

The backdoor was opened for her and she slid inside of car that she expected to be empty, but instead there was a dozen roses waiting for her. She smiled as she picked them up and smelled them. She looked out of the window as she rode. It was such a beautiful night already. Turning onto the strip she was now intrigued to where she was going. The limo then pulled up to The Bellagio and her mind instantly went back to her first date with Nick. Her heart was pounding with reverence and excitement. As the limo pulled up she saw Nick waiting. He looked handsome in a black suit and black shirt with a red tie. Roxie wanted to jump out as soon as the car stopped. She wanted to jump into his arms, but she waited patiently. Nick opened the back door and Roxie smiled up at him.

"Happy Birthday." He said simply as he gave her his hand. Roxie took his hand and allowed him to help her from the car. He pulled her to him tightly.

"I can't believe you've done all this." Roxie said at once throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much." She said trying to keep tears from falling and ruining her make-up.

"There's more." He whispered in her ear.

Walking hand in hand Roxie realized that they were heading to the restaurant they ate at during their first date. Her heart just continued to swell as they walked together. They'd promised one another to get back to who they used to be and with a dinner here they were going right back to the beginning of the two of them. Right back to where it all started. Roxie felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Thank you for this." She said simply.

Eating dinner Roxie glanced out of the window at the fountains. She smiled as she thought about her mom and thought about how she knew her mom was looking down on her. She felt Nick's hand tough hers and she looked at him as a single tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Don't cry." He said to her.

"I'm fine. They are happy tears." Roxie said with a smile. "I really can't believe you did this. I was crying to Barbara about how you forgot my birthday and you did all of this."

"I could tell you were upset with me this morning. It was so hard to keep it a secret and not ruin it. I wanted you to be surprised." He said as he continued to hold her hand and run his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I am surprised. It is not to go out without Sophia and to actually talk to you. My husband." Roxie said sweetly.

"If you are ready to go there is more." Nick then said giving Roxie a smile.

"More?" Roxie asked. She couldn't believe that there could be more. Everything had already been so amazing.

Nick stood and offered Roxie his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The two of them walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. Nick led her to the hotel tower and the elevators. While waiting for the elevator he pulled Roxie in close and placed his hands on her hips. He then placed a kiss on her lips. Roxie could feel the eagerness in that single kiss. She parted her lips allowing his tongue in her mouth. Just then the elevator opened. Nick pulled her inside with him. They were totally alone as the doors closed. He pressed her back against the back wall of the elevator as he kissed her intensely. Roxie moaned in his mouth as she felt his hand under her dress and sliding up her leg. As he reached her lace panties the doors of the elevator opened. He quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with him down a hall until they reached the door of a room. He produced a card key and unlocked the door allowing Roxie to walk in after him.

Roxie could already see the lights of the strip lighting up the room. She looked outside to the perfect view of the strip from the room. She turned to him. He'd already removed his suit jacket and had pulled his shirt from being tucked in his pants. He was working at loosening his tie when he approached Roxie. She bit her lip in anticipation and grabbed at his tie pulling him closer to her. He instantly pulled her close and slipped his hands behind her unzipping her dress. He moved her arms around of the dress and allowed it to fall to the ground. She stood there in her heels and the black lacy underwear set he'd bought for her.

"You look amazing." He said to her as she stepped out of the dress.

"I'm alright I guess. Still a little bit to lose after having Sophia." Roxie said as she grabbed at the loose skin that hung around her middle.

"Shh you look perfect." Nick said to her before he pulled her in for another intense kiss. Roxie worked her fingers down the buttons of his shirt until they were all done and then she worked to loosen his belt. "Not just yet."

Nick then pulled away from her. He slid his hands down her body to the elastic band of her lace panties. His fingers slipped under the elastic and he slowly started to pull them down. Roxie inhaled at the air hitting her most private parts. When her panties reached the floor she stepped out of them. At once Nick turned her around and walked her forward. His plated kisses along her neckline.

"I've missed this so much." He whispered in her ear with his lips just brushing against her ear. He then quickly unhooked her bra and slid it from her arms and tossed it to the floor. She stood there completely naked except her red high heels. She could feel his hands moving from her back around to her bare breasts. As soon as his touched them her head flew back. Just having him touch her body was simply too much for her after so long without this type of physical contact.

He slipped his fingers across her nipples. He then turned her back around to face him. Roxie gave him a grin before his lips took hers. Roxie took a step backwards and suddenly her back was against the cold window. She let out a gasp. Nick smiled against her lips before he started to plant kisses down from her lips to her neck and her chest. Roxie leaned against the window for support as his hands slipped between her thighs spreading her legs apart. Roxie then let out a moan as she felt his kisses land at the bottom of her torso. She then felt a finger slip inside of her. Roxie shut her eyes as she let all of the feelings take her body. His tongue then flickered over her most sensitive area. Roxie felt her legs instantly go weak.

"Oh God!" she groaned out feeling his tongue. Roxie felt like she was going to explode in the moment. She gripped at the windowsill for support. Her eyes then opened as she felt his finger and tongue leave where they were. She saw him stand back and just look at her as she stood there still panting. He gave her a grin before coming to her and taking her by the hand and leading her to the bed.

"Lie down." He whispered to her. Roxie nodded with a smile. She lied down on the bed as she watched him remove his tie and his pants. He joined her on the bed and straddled his body above hers. He ran a hand up her inner thigh.

"Please… I want it." Roxie begged as she arched her hips up towards him.

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday." He said giving her a grin. Roxie smiled as she spread her legs. He entered her slowly. Roxie let out a gasp and pulled him close as he began to move in a rhythmic motion. Roxie did what she could to match his movements. She loved the feeling of being connected with him. She'd missed feeling connected to him in this way. It's been so long. She could count on one hand how many times they'd had sex since Sophia was born. She knew she wanted to do this more often. In the moment everything about the moment outweighed the challenges.

"Yes." Roxie moaned out as she started to feel her body getting near that special moment. That moment of unfiltered passion. She used her legs to grip him tighter to her. She was panting out his name over and over until she'd finally felt her body convulse into the moment. "Nick, Nick, Nick!" she screamed out over and over again. Nick then pulled her into a kiss. He'd missed hearing her say his name in that way. There was something about that moment that brought him back to where they used to be. He knew in that moment they were going in the right direction in finding their way back to the people they used to be.

Roxie lied under the luxurious hotel blankets. She felt Nick's hand slowly gliding up and down her bareback. Roxie then looked up at him. He was looking at her and he simply gave her a smile.

"Thank you for everything. I love you so much." Roxie said happily.

"I love you too and you're always welcome. I've missed that." Nick said truthfully.

"Me too." Roxie said. They then lied there silent for another few moments. "I've been thinking…" Roxie then started. "I want to go back to work. Maybe not full time, but I want to work again. I miss it and I think it will be a way for us to spend time together again. I miss being with you more and I want to do it again."

Nick turned to her. He was truthfully happy. One thing he missed was Roxie being around the lab and working with her. Roxie wasn't just a great wife and mother, but she was a fantastic CSI and he knew she was missed by everyone in the lab. "Sounds great. I think it's a great idea."

"I was hoping you'd say so." Roxie said happily before bringing her lips to his. Nick pulled her close. Roxie moved so that she was straddled above him. She gave him an excided grin as she slipped her hands down his chest. She couldn't think of a birthday that had been as amazing as this one. Life seemed to be getting back on track and she couldn't be happier with that.

A/N: I wanted to add a HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone. Even though I live in Belgium I am American and my little family celebrates the day. Hope everyone has a great day. I'm thankful for my supportive readers. Remember to leave Reviews for me. I love getting reviews from you guys.


End file.
